Core D - Training and Outreach The overall objective of the Training and Outreach Core is to provide an integrated educational and practical mentored research training experience for health sciences professionals interested in pediatric antimicrobial developmental pharmacology. Dr. Best, who leads our T35 Training program in Pediatric Pharmacology, will lead this Core. Dr. Tremoulet, leveraging existing community outreach infrastructure developed for Kawasaki Disease monitoring, will assist her with the outreach objectives of this Core. The broad philosophy of the training program is that training and education can be offered at various levels of background and experience, and tailored to the scholar's interests, so that we can attract a wide range of health science professionals from our institution and from our partner RPDP Centers to participate in all of our Projects and the PM and QP Core activities. General research training programs in the Schools of Pharmacy, Medicine, as well as in the Rady Children's Hospital, and the UCSD Medical Center provide a rich source of health sciences pre- and postdoctoral trainees enthusiastic about establishing careers in clinical pediatric pharmacology. In concert with effective training, the Core will communicate with scientific and lay communities to increase awareness of the important differences in drug metabolism, excretion and actions between pediatrics and adults.